


Kinderszenen

by FZ_DracoHart, Rott_Pup



Series: RWBY AU: Childhood and School [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Border Collie!Ruby, Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Wolf!Weiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/pseuds/FZ_DracoHart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rott_Pup/pseuds/Rott_Pup
Summary: Weiss Schnee has been bullied for her wolfish physical traits and moves to Vale for a fresh start. She doesn't take it well that she has to be a first year again just because of administration mix-ups, and her annoying silver-eyed new classmate doesn't make it better. But when the little dog faunus girl is bullied, the young wolf doesn't hesitate at all to jump in and snarls.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RWBY it is owned by rooster teeth and all other things mentioned are owned by the rightful owners.

_ Beep beep beep _

 

A pale arm of a child reached blindly to shut the alarm up. A pair of wolf ears flickered softly in gratitude as the beeping finally ended. The sleeping child yawned widely and opened her sleepy eyes reluctantly. 

 

“Ugh, why today of all days,” mumbled the sleepy young wolf faunus with white hair.

 

It wasn’t like Weiss wanted any of these. She had to move from Atlas to Vale because her father wanted a place where the weather was warmer and to help Vale with its economy as well as expanding his business. For Weiss, however, it meant she had to go to a new school with new people.New strangers to watch out for because at her last school she was bullied for her heritage. Even though her parents tried to help the school couldn’t do anything until the bullying became unbearable. This was also another reason, if not the most important reason, for her father to move to Vale in hope for Weiss to get new and less bitter experience.

 

The wolf had no friends so she was always lonely. Thanks for it too, she had grew an attitude with anybody she did not know who tried to come and talk to her. She had no friends to miss back at Atlas, and she too didn’t look forward to have new friends in Vale.

 

“Looks like another school and new mean people,” Weiss huffed while trying to get up from her bed. Her ears swiveled to the direction of the door and she already knew who was knocking on her door. ”Come in, mother,” she called.

 

A woman in her early thirties came in she looked like Weiss but older and a little more grown. It was her mother, Elizabeth Schnee, and she was also a wolf faunus.

 

“Honey, get up. You got to be at school by 9:20 and it is already 8:30, so move it wolfie,” she said playfully which earned herself a whine from the smaller wolf.

 

“Mom what did I say about that nickname I don’t like it,” Weiss said, trying to look mad but her pout made it cute instead.

 

“Sorry it’s cute and you are my wolfie,” The mother wolf, mirroring her daughter and puckered her lips into a pout. They sat there in a pouting contest against each other before bursting into laughter.

 

“Okay it’s alright just let me get ready so we can go.” Weiss got up and got the outfit for the day on: a white shirt, light blue jeans with a hole for her tail, a baby jeans jacket topping her appearance.Checking herself on the mirror and smiled, she headed downstairs for her breakfast before school. Her father, Jacques, was already there, sitting at the head of the table eating bacon and scrambled eggs with toast.

 

“Hello, little snowflake.” Jacques smiled while his daughter sits down on his left waiting for her plate of food.

 

“Good morning, father. How are you doing?” Weiss said happily seemingly didn’t mind being called by one of her nicknames. 

 

Before her father could respond her mother comes by and gives Weiss her food while also having a mocked hurt expression and fake dejected tone. “Oh, he gets to call you snowflake and I cannot call you wolfie without you getting mad?”

 

“Oh come on honey you know I'm her favorite out of the both of us.” He chuckled, proudly his chin was tilted up with a smirk.

 

Elizabeth erupted in pure laughter and had to grab the table for support. “Oh, you are too funny, dear. We all know that I’m her favorite but you’re a close second but who knows.”

 

“Snowflake, who is your favorite, me or your mother?” he asked while trying to keep a serious expression his face but failing, his stoic look unable to hide his mischievous smile.

 

While this is happening Weiss was trying her hardest to answer and not making one of her parents sad. “Well I … um you see… I think both of you’re great so why … not both?” she said nervously, her tail wiggled awkwardly. A couple seconds went by until both of her parents start laughing which leaves a confused Weiss sitting there wondering the reason behind her parent’s laugh. ”What's so funny?” she whined.

 

“Oh, nothing. Just you look too cute when trying to answer the question. Also it’s 8:50 already so you should probably get going,” he said while getting up to get ready to leave for work.

 

“Oh my, yeah let’s go honey. Get your backpack and get to the car we got to move,” the mother said while getting her keys and purse and walking outside.

 

Weiss hurriedly got her backpack, colored in sky blue and had white snowflakes on it, and put on her white and blue sneakers on.She got out of the house and got into the car--a rather really flashy one that just came out that year. It was a little too much that it attracted a lot of attention, something expected from the life of Schnee family, the owner of Schnee Automotive Company. Not that Weiss minded it, she had been living with it since she was born and life was always good for her.They finally pulled out of the driveway and started heading for the one place she would be for most of the day and meet new kids and new teachers--her new school.

 

-x-x-

  
  


_ Beep Beep Beep _

 

“Oh my gosh make it stop please!” the young dog faunus whined, trying to bury herself back to the sheets of her bed. She tries to turn it off but when she turned around it was already off and looked up to see who it was and is met with a pair of lilac eyes and a little bit of yellow hair.

 

“Good morning sis, rise and shine!” greeted the blonde.

 

“Ugh, Morning, Yang,” Ruby mumbled.

 

“Get up, it's 8:30! You don’t want to miss your first day of first grade!” Yang said picking up the sleepy pup from the confines of comfy blanket. 

 

She picked out a red long sleeve shirt and a black skirt and handed them to Ruby. “Go change your clothes and get down for breakfast! I’ll be at the kitchen!”

 

Ruby went to the bathroom and changed. She didn’t forget to grab her red cloak that her mother made for her fourth birthday. She went to the kitchen and saw her parents and sister were there. Her mother, Summer, and her father, Taiyang, sat at one side and she sat next to her sister at the other side. She quickly chowed down her sugar-loaded breakfast; strawberries and cookies. Her  sweet tooth was so strong that it could put anybody else’s to shame.

 

While she was eating her mother starts asking questions. “So are you ready for your first day? Ooh~ are you ready to make new friends? What about the teachers or the things you will learn or how about--”

 

“Summer honey, you're rambling,” Taiyang cut her wife. He was going to bite into his toast but it was snatched by summer who was wearing a fake mad expression because he stopped her from speaking more.

 

“You are not getting this back so ha!” Summer stuck her tongue out at Taiyang. 

 

He left his wife with her antics and glanced at his watch. “You should probably take the kids to school. It’s already 9:00.”

 

“Oh my god! Kids, get to the car, we got to go!” Summer said while trying to put on her coat and get her keys.

 

-x-x-

**_Patch Elementary_ **

  
  


Weiss and her mom got out of the car and headed to the school. It was just another normal looking elementary school; one side had the bus loop and on the other side had carpool.They went inside the building and the information for classes are posted on the information board.

 

“Look, honey, you got a teacher called Mrs. Frederick for your 2nd grade class,”she said  while looking around. ”Alright, I have to go to hospital soon, can you find your way there?” she said looking hopefully at her child.

 

“Yes mom I can… well I have to go now. I love you and have a nice day at work,” Weiss said looking at her mom with nervousness in her eyes and her body is fidgeting.

 

“Look, it’s your first day you can be nervous but remember you can make friends, okay? So be happy and have fun.” The mother wolf leaned down and pecked Weiss’ cheek and scratching her ears. ”I love you but I’m going to be late so bye for now, wolfie.” 

 

Done watching her mother left and steeled her nervous self, Weiss headed for her class. She got to her classroom and sits next to a girl with blonde hair and lilac eyes.

 

”Hi my name's Yang! What might yours be?” she said with a big grin on her face.

 

“My name is Weiss and nice to meet you too Yang.” Weiss said while Yang scrutinized her up and down, making Weiss slightly uneasy as well as confused.

 

‘Nice ears. Are you a wolf faunus?”

 

“Y-Yeah, our kind is kind of rare even among faunus. You might not see that many wolf faunus around,” Weiss said cautiously, hoping that this girl wasn’t messing with her like other kids back at her old school.

 

“Oh that’s cool! My sister is a faunus, you could probably have seen her around. Enough with me what about you?” Yang said but before their conversation can continue the teacher started the roll call. After the roll is called Weiss notices that her name was not called so she raised her hand and asked the teacher.

 

“Uh, ma’am, my name was not called?”

 

“Oh sorry…” The teacher reread the list of names again. “What's your name?”

 

“Weiss. Weiss Schnee.”

 

“Oh you are not in this class. You’re in first grade.”

 

This statement shocked Weiss and made her furious. Not only she had embarrassed herself 

but also she has to repeat a grade.”C-can i go t-to the office?” Weiss said stuttering a little bit.

 

The teacher excused her and offered her to take her to the principal, but the young wolf curtly shook her head and headed to the office without sparing Yang a glance.

 

-x-x-

 

Ruby was talking to her mother in the lobby of her school about her class and which one it is and where to go.”Mom is this my class.” Ruby said pointing to a class that said Mr. Rodriguez.

 

“Yes, it is. Well, I have to go so bye for now, my little Ruby pup. I love you.” Summer knelt and kissed her cheek and getting ready to leave.

 

“O-okay I’ll see you when i get home. I love you too, Mom!” and with that Ruby went into her classroom.

 

-x-x-

 

Weiss was heading to her new class. It had been two hours since she found out she had to repeat first grade.The reason it took so long was because her parents had to come from work. She found out the reason she had to repeat first grade was differences of policies of school transferring between Atlas and Vale, although she didn’t understand much about the details.She made it to her class, still furious, but she has to be introduced to class like the other kids.

 

“Hello, I’m Mr. Rodriguez and what is your name, young girl? Say something about yourself.”

 

“My name is Weiss Schnee and I’m seven years old,” Weiss said with a forced smile.the teacher tells her to sit down and she sits in the back right of the class.The desks are set up as pairs of two so eighteen kids in total.The girl to her right is a dog faunus with black and red hair and ears and a tail that are red tipped and the most intriguing eye color ever.They were silver, not gray, shining like real silver. They were pretty but that still did not help Weiss from not being mad.

 

“Hello my name is Ruby! Want to be friends?” the girl who’s name she just heard as Ruby said.

 

“Can you please not talk to me right now,” Weiss said angrily

 

“What's wrong, friend?” The girl keep on asking, pushing Weiss’ annoyance further.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Tell me what’s wrong … Weiss?”

 

“I said can you leave me alone? Please!”

 

“I-I just want to help!”

 

“I don't want your help!”

 

“Stop being so… what’s the word? Oh yeah, stubborn.” Ruby said, getting mad and raising her voice a little.”Being stubborn is not friend material for me.”

 

“Well, maybe I DON’T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND, YOU STUPID ANNOYING LITTLE GIRL!”  Weiss shouted on top of her voice.

 

All attention suddenly shifted to Weiss, and it was enough to make her self-conscious and realized how hurting her words was to Ruby. All this Ruby girl wanted to do was be her friend and help her but Weiss took her anger out on her. Weiss felt even guiltier and bad when she sees Ruby's face. It went from a little mad to sad to the point where her eyes were misty. Her canine ears drooped against her skull and her tail curls, trying to stay strong and not to cry in front of everybody. 

 

_ Why why why!  _ It was not her fault that she had to repeat first grade, but it wasn’t Ruby’s fault either. Weiss looked away, unable to look at Ruby. When she was finally ready for class, she found out that it was time for recess already and Ruby took this chance to run away outside. Weiss headed outside but wasn’t fast enough to go after Ruby, or maybe she unconsciously trying to avoid the younger girl? 

 

The little wolf found out that every grade had there own playground. Kindergarten and first gets one near the front of the school that had trailers around that the school uses for gods know what. Second and third had one on the other side of the school near the back. Fourth and fifth had theirs to the left of the playground for kindergarten and first graders.

 

Weiss was about to head for the playground when her wolf ears heard cries of pain and a couple of other more boyish voices. She headed towards the noises, leading her behind the trailers where she saw something that boiled her blood. It was Ruby getting her ears yanked roughly by a big brown haired boy who appeared to be a third grader. His friends, if that is what you can call them, were tugging on her tail while a mohawked boy was kicking dirt on her--what is that? A cape?

 

“How do you like that, you animal!” the brown haired boy sneered, who she found out as named Cardin from one of his friends’ cackling. ”Look at the stupid cape! Who made it, your mom? What a loser!” Cardin said while kicking up more dirt on Ruby’s cape making it dirty.

 

“Hey, what are you doing to her?!” 

 

They all turn to a Weiss who has pure fury in her eyes, ears stood up menacingly.

 

“What gives you the right to pick on her!” Weiss stomped her way to them and standing in front of Ruby while facing the bullies. Cardin and his bands laughed and stoof face to face with Weiss.

 

“What are you going to do, you trashy animal!” Cardin shouted. Weiss knew this was going to happen since she was bullied herself back in Atlas. She thought Vale was different but now she knows that it was just same hell in different place. “What? you want to get bullied too, dog?” Cardin sneered and reached to tug on her wolf ears. 

 

Weiss, acting on instinct, slapped Cardin so hard that it left a red handprint on his left cheek. Weiss then pushed Cardin but her faunus traits enhanced her strength, enough to send the bigger boy flying a couple of feet back. Cardin sniffled as he fell on his butt then run away with his friends to tell the teachers.

 

“Need a hand?” Weiss said while sticking her hand out. ”Take it easy. I have been picked on before so i know how it must hurt really bad right now.”

 

Ruby took her hand and carefully got up. Her ears and tail hurt, but not as hurt as her feelings felt. ”It hurts so much, but why are you helping me? I thought I was annoying and stupid.” 

 

Weiss winces remembering her earlier acrid words. “Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just mad that I have to repeat first grade because I transferred here from Atlas. I was supposed to be in second grade.” Weiss looked down sadly but then looks back up at Ruby. ”But I shouldn't have taken it out on you.I’m sorry.”

 

“Ok, apology accepted!”

 

Weiss blinked. “What? You can’t just do that! Are you not mad?”

 

“Yeah I was but you have to repeat first grade. I would get mad too if I had to repeat a grade, so apology accepted!” Ruby smiled.  “Well not that is cleared up do you want to be friends?”

 

“No.”

 

“W-what? W-why?”

 

“I don’t want to be your friend” Weiss said with no playfulness on her voice. She looked so uninterested that Ruby thought she would just leave the younger faunus alone, but she surprised the little dog with, ” I want to be your best friend, actually i want to be your super bestie better than the restie.” 

 

“Yes, super bestie!” Ruby squealed under her big smile.

 

“Better than the restie” Weiss chuckled. “Well, what should we do now?” 

 

Ruby was going to respond when the teachers showed up with Cardin and his friends asking what happened. Weiss told them everything up to the point where Cardin ran away.  

 

So now the little dog and wolf, the newly formed ‘ _ super besties’ _ were heading to the office, waiting for their parents to discuss about the events that had transpired today. Call it coincidence or anything, but what inside the headspace of the young wolf and the little girl was exactly one same thought:

 

_ “What a eventful first day.” _


	2. The Call and Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo long time no see?

The girls were on their way to the principal’s office. Ruby was clinging to Weiss, scared of what would become of them. While she was no less scared, Weiss was confident because she knew she did the right thing in helping Ruby from the schoolyard bullies. She tried to calm Ruby down by rubbing her ears and from the quiet cute noise Ruby made, it was somewhat working. 

They sat in silence of the principal office for what felt like hours, the puppy leaning her head on the young wolf’s shoulder, enjoying the ear scratch that quelled her anxiety. After an hour of waiting, both of their parents arrived and Weiss finally got to see Ruby's parents for the first time. Ruby’s mom looked exactly like her but older and her father was a blonde man with blue eyes. He looked nice but, but the frown on his face made it quite hard to believe so. Weiss saw her parents and they looked concerned but with a frown also on their faces.

The principal came up and politely gestured the parents to take a seat. “Mr. Xiao Long and Mrs. Rose, Mr. and Mrs.Schnee, I called you here today because it seems both of your daughters were in a fight with a third grader during recess.” The principal informed and the parents immediately had shocked expressions on their faces. “We also called Ruby’s sister, Yang Xiao Long, to see if she knows what happened.”

A young blonde girl came to the office,her shocking familiarity prompted Weiss to sputter, “Yang?”

Yang looked around confused, but a long stare at Ruby and Weiss put two and two together for her. ”Weiss, you were there.” She moved closer towards Weiss, her voice rumbled in seriousness.”What happened out there at recess?” 

Pushing away Weiss starts explaining everything from her repeating first grade to Ruby being in the office. Everybody was shocked and Ruby was still latched onto Weiss was scared of what they were going to do to her. Yang is the first one to answer.

“Get away from her!” Yang says while walking up to them and and backs up.” I don’t want you near her! And don’t talk to her ever again!”.

“Wait, Yang! She apologized and I want to be her fri--.”

“No! She made you cry and got you hurt, so you’re not her friend!”

“But Yang sh--” Ruby gets cut off again, but by Weiss this time.

“Ruby, it's alright. She is right.” Weiss pushed Ruby off her arm softly. Refusing to back down, she replied the blonde with extremely cold glare. The parents were ready to grab their children just in case but Weiss confident and starts talking straight to Yang’s face.” Even I know I got her hurt and I understand if we can’t be friends, but I’ve promised I will keep defending her whether you like it or not. So if you got a problem with it,” Weiss’s face turn into one of a furious determination.” Say it right here in my face.”

Yang smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder and talks with kindness. “You can be her friend, Weiss.” Yang sees the confusion on all their faces and explains.” What? It was just a test to see if she’s really Ruby’s friend. And from what she just did she really is her friend.” Yang says and she turns to Ruby who runs up to her and hugs her with all her might her tiny body can give.

“Thank you, Yang.” Ruby turns to Weiss and hugs her.”So are you still my friend and did you mean what you said?” Ruby says looking at her.

“Yes I meant what I said about defending you .. do you not remember what we said earlier?”

“Uh… no?” “ this day has been kind of crazy.” 

“Well, I’ll remind you … we are super besties and we are better than the resties and don’t you ever forget it.” Weiss says smiling at Ruby who hugs Weiss again and burying her head in her neck. The parents, the principal and Yang smile. The principal remembers why they are here.

“Well I know that they got in a fight but I will let them off with a warning because of that sweet moment and since I know you both Summer and Taiyang,” he says while going back to his office across the hall. They stand there but notice the time which is 2:25 and school end in two hours.

“How about we go get some lunch and talk since this is the start of new friendships.” Mr. Schnee said. Which they all agreed to so they called their work and got off early in exchange to work more hours which they did not mind.” How about we go to a Chinese buffet.” which again they all agreed too. They all left and soon pulled up to the buffet and seated themselves. They made small talk and got food when they sat down a certain song came on which the only people who knew it were Weiss, her parents, and Summer.

“Oh, I love this song,” Summer says who then tries to sing it. “Mirror Mirror what’s behind you save me from the things I see.” She tries to sing more but is interrupted by Wess”s parents.

“Remember when you sang that on stage for your first gig?”

“Yeah I was really nervous but it was so magical.’ Weiss says while her tail was wagging. Everybody else at the table was shocked but summer was the most shocked.

“You sang that song…. You have such a beautiful voice like an angel.” Summer says with awe and her eyes huge which literally looks like puppy dog eyes.

“ I felt like you guys would think of me differently …. In a bad way.” Weiss says in embarrassment from the comment Summer made earlier.

“Well like I said the voice of an angel and you are still Weiss … how come I never made that connection you said your name was Weiss and you looked familiar from those videos of your live shows.”

“You're famous!” Ruby and Yang said in unison

“Yes but since we moved I haven't got time to make more music but I would like too since I got new ideas just earlier.”

“Why not this weekend honey.” the mother wolf said to which Weiss nodded too.

“Oh can we come to, we can visit your house and our parents could talk more.” Ruby says hopefully looking at her parents which they say yes of course who can say no to that adorable face and ears.” oh THANK YOU! So where do you guys live?”

“Oh, our address is 4458 Vale’s Crossing Drive,” Weiss says which gets a squeal from Ruby.

“Our address is 4454 Vales Crossing Drive, that means we live near each other just four house’s down!”Ruby throws her arms around Weiss and starts nuzzling into her neck. Weiss gets a blush since they are still at the buffet. The parents and yang just laughed at the scene. They finish up eating and head home for the day. They end up going to Ruby's house which was a one-story house and was colored light blue. The inside was like a normal house would look like when you enter the living room is on the right side with what looked like a game console and a television and an L shaped couch set with one of them being a recliner. The kitchen had a table that could fit up to eight people and had a refrigerator, stove and oven, and a sink with cabinets around them. To the left of the entrance was a hallway with one bedroom directly to the left and a bathroom right next to it. Next to the bathroom was the second bedroom and in front of it was a set of double doors which held the washer and dryer. The last room directly at the end of the hall was the master bedroom. The bedroom directly to the left was Ruby’s bedroom and she led me to it.” This is my room and don’t mind the mess.” Ruby said sheepishly.

Her room was painted red and had a twin bed in the middle with red sheets. Next to the bed on the right side was a nightstand with a red alarm clock and some figurines, to the left side of the room was a closet and a mirror connected to a drawer. Next to that was some books that were about fairytales and more toys from cartoons.”Wow, some room you have Ruby looks nice and I don’t see no mess so you're alright.” Weiss says smiling at Ruby who’s tail starts wagging she runs up and hugs Weiss again.”Do you always hug me because its a dog Faunus thing.”

“Yeah it is are you not a dog Faunus you have the ears but now that I notice yours are more perked up and not like ours?”

“Oh, I'm a … wolf Faunus. We are like dogs but different in nature but our kind is kind of rare, so that's why you probably never heard of wolf Faunus.”

“Well, I like how your ears and tail are white but go blue like your eye color at the tips.”

“Thank you,” “I like your red tipped ears and tail too.”

“Well thank you … so what do you want to do now?”

“Um, do you want to play Mario?”

“Which one?”

“Super Mario maker”

“Sure! Let’s make a killer level!”

They went to the living room and started playing video games. Their parents who were in the kitchen were talking.”So I forgot to ask what are your jobs if you don’t mind me asking?” Jacques said wanting to know more about their new friends.

“Oh well I work as a mechanic and as an engineer and my wife Summer works at her bakery.” Taiyang says asking his own question.”So what are your jobs?”

“I am the CEO of the Schnee automotive company and my wife is one of the best nurses at vale hospital considering we moved here at the beginning of summer,” Jacques said earning shocked expressions from both of the other parents.

“Why do we keep forgetting that you are the Schnee's one of the most richest people in the world,” Tai and Summer say in unison

“Well I am surprised that it took you that long but I'm grateful because most people who see us recognize us and always ask for money.”

“We are not like that and we are grateful for your daughter helping our Ruby from bullies,”

“If you noticed when she was telling her story and talking to Yang that was her wolf instinct going off and she does not know of it yet.”

“I knew she was a wolf I could smell her and it was my Third time meeting a wolf Faunus.” Summer says happily

“Let me guess you like wolf Faunus?”

“Yeah out of the three wolf Faunus I met they all seem nice”

“Yeah they are but you should have seen my wife Elizabeth oh boy she was really shy back then.” Jacques says looking at her smiling while she was blushing.”She was really cute and pretty but now she is mature and beautiful.” Now he was full on trying to embarrass her which was working. Now she was trying to get back at him by talking about his younger days.

“Well, I remember you being quite the troublemaker. You used to get detention and suspended all the time for the pranks and other things you did, honestly, how did I fall in love with you?”She said jokingly and he had something to say as well from that joke.

“I should be asking the same thing”

“It was my wolf charm and my natural beauty”

“Oh, and you fell in love with me because of my personality and my charm?”

“Yes now we have a daughter and maybe have two more children?”

“We still have to discuss that and not right now we are guest’s here.”

“No you don’t have to this conversation is quite enjoying,”Tai says.

“Yeah don’t stop please continue”Summer agreeing with her husband.

Now we switch back over to Weiss and Ruby who are playing and asking each other questions.

“So Weiss when is your birthday?”  
,  
“Oh it's February 14th, and yours?”

“Mine is October 31st”

“Really! Wow that’s crazy, you get free candy from Halloween and a birthday party!”

“Yeah, but now it’s going to be even better!”

“And why is that?”

Because you're here now and you are my super bestie”

“Better than the restie”

“Yeah and nothing will ever tear our friendship apart”

“Your right I won’t let it”

“You better not or you will be hunted down by the fearsome Ruby Rose,” She says proudly.

“Pfft aren’t you a pup?” Weiss says which makes Ruby pout.”You know when you do that you look more adorable.”

“Weiss stop, I am trying to look mad”

“Well you are failing so you can stop”

“Fine I’ll stop but I am not a pup.”

“Okay fine I’ll stop… pup.”

“Ugh this conversation is over”

“Oh come on Ruby don’t be like that… please”

“...”

“Ruby?”

“....”

“Ruby please what will it take for you to talk to me?” Weiss says sadly and that is when Ruby looks at her.

“...Maybe… A hug and ear scratches?”

“Really?”

“... yes?’

“Okay fine come here.” with that Ruby sits in Weiss’s lap and Weiss pulls her in a one-armed hug with her right arm and scratches her ears with her free hand.

“There, happy now?” Weiss scoffed, trying to look miffed but her chuckle in the end foiled her plan..

“Yes, I am happy and … maybe … we could do… this every now and then?” Ruby says hopefully

“Yes, we can just as long as you don’t ignore me anymore deal?”

“Deal”

“Okay how about we do this laying down?

“OKAY!”

Weiss lays down and Snuggles into her and Weiss throws her right arm over Ruby’s   
Shoulders while her left hand is still scratching her ears. They lay there and suddenly they fall asleep in that spot. When they wake up it is 8:30 PM so they have to leave back to their house.

“Weiss, will I see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, you… dolt.”

“Dolt?”

“Yes dolt”

“How about we use that instead of pup”

“Okay you dolt”

“No problem princess” this nickname gets Weiss to blush and pout. The parents and Yang who was asleep since they got back from lunch were watching this scene unfold were trying not to laugh but failed.

“Why did you call me princess?”

“Well you are rich and princesses are pretty and can sing so it fits.”

“That’s doesn’t make sense, dolt”

“Yeah but I found out something”

“That is?”

“That I'm your dolt”

“Yes you are my dolt and that won’t change”

“ I hope it doesn't”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, my laptop busted so now i don't have one, i'm uploading this from my brother's. Don't know when the next chapter will be. again i'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of school for the young pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-da! chapter 3, its not that good, but you can still read it if you want.

It is the second day of school and the girls were talking about what they were going to do in class.Mr.Rodriguez their teacher was waiting by the door and was shaking hands with the students who were passing through the class door.”Ruby and Weiss could you stay out here so I can talk to you both.”He said with a stern expression but concerned face, When everybody was inside the class he shut the door so it was just the three of them outside.”So I heard what happened yesterday and I wanted to know are you both okay.”He looked at both of them who was smiling because he was the only teacher who even asked about how they were while the other teachers just gave them fleeting glances.

“Yeah we’re alright I just wished I got there sooner,” Weiss said looking at Ruby who just smiled.

“Yeah I’m fine too, mister. I was lucky that Weiss showed up.” Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled.”She apologized and now we’re friends.”Weiss was next to talk and asked.

“Not that I mind but how come you are the only teacher who asked if we were okay while the others just looked our way?”

“Well, there are two reasons so I’ll tell you.” He took a deep breath and exhaled and started talking.”One reason I met my wife who was my girlfriend back then in middle school. She is a fox Faunus and she was picked on, well actually we both were. Me for dating her and her being a Faunus, so I know how it feels.” He looks at us with eyes that show he was telling the truth.”The second reason is that I recently had a daughter with her a couple months back so I am protective of her so just know what you did yesterday Weiss was a good thing in my book and if you any problems come talk to me.” The girls give him an ok and enter the class and take their seats in the back right of the class like yesterday. An hour passes by and snack time happens and two kids walk up to Ruby and Weiss and introduce themselves.

“My name is Jaune Arc.” A blonde boy with blue eyes says. He is wearing blue jeans and a hoodie with a bunny on it.’This is Pyrrha Nikos my friend since kindergarten.”

“Hello there,” Pyrrha said this girl was wearing a red skirt and a golden color t-shirt and had emerald colored eyes and her hair was fiery red and was put in a ponytail like Weiss's but centered.”I heard what happened yesterday and wanted to say l hope you guys are alright.”

“Yeah, I’m alright I had my Weissy here to protect me,” Ruby said with her tail wagging but the nickname confused Weiss too no end.

“Weissy?”

“Yeah that’s another nickname for you, or is that not alright, are you mad? OH MY please don’t be mad I’m sorry-” Ruby was going to say more but was cut off by Weiss who flicked her on the forehead out of nowhere which surprised everybody who was around it even surprised Mr.Rodriguez.

“Calm down, dunce.”

“B-but Weiss you just flicked me on the forehead.”

“And?”

“N-nothing and wait did you call me dunce?”

“Yes, you called me Weissy so I get to call you dunce.”

“Okay.” With that everybody got settled with Jaune and Pyrrha sitting in front of them. Class went on normally and when lunch time came around they all agreed to sit next to each other. At patch elementary first and second graders had lunch with each other and you could sit anywhere. So when we saw Yang we decided to sit there with Jaune and Pyrrha.

“Hey, guys I didn't see you there.” Yang said while a girl with a black and purple striped long sleeve and black jeans sat next to her but what got Weiss the most was the bow on her head and she smelled like a Faunus distinctly a cat?” Oh, this is my friend Blake who I just met yesterday say hi blake.” Yang says while looking at Blake who was staring at Weiss like she was studying her.

“Hello my name is Blake and you might be?” Blake said looking directly at Weiss who was staring back at her but in a confused manner.

“ My name is Weiss”

“Hello, Weiss can I talk to you in private?”

“Uh, s-sure.” They walked off into a corner of the cafeteria and Blake looked like she was going to start questioning it.

“So I guess you smelled me?”

“Yeah, are you a …. Faunus?” Weiss asked in a whispering tone just below so only they could hear it.

“Yes I am a cat Faunus and I know you are a wolf Faunus since wolf traits among the stronger Faunus traits.”

“Yeah I am and why do you wear that bow?”

“I wear it because I want people to know me for who I am not what I am and I have been bullied at my old school.”

“I know how you feel I was bullied at my old school but enough of that the real question is does Yang know?”

“No, she doesn't because I’m scared of what she will say”

“You do know me and her are friends, and Ruby is her sister and also a dog Faunus.”

“Wait, they’re sisters?”

“Yeah. Threw me off too but now you know that you got nothing to worry about.”

“Well, I’ll think about it.”

“Alright how about we go back to the table and get to know each other better just me and you.”

“Sure I think everybody else is in a conversation,” Blake says and Weiss looks over to the table to see that Ruby and Yang are talking to each other. Jaune and Pyrrha are also talking to each other. So Weiss and Blake sit down a couple of seats away and start talking.

“So Blake what do you like to do?”

“I like to read books and to relax and drink tea”

“I personally like coffee but tea is good, what books do you like”

“I like mystery books or a good romance, teachers say I’m at a good reading level for my age.”

“Well, I like the Percy Jackson series do you have a favorite series?”

“Yeah my favorite series is the man with two souls”

“Oh I heard of that one is it good?”

“Yeah, I could let you borrow the first one if you would like.”

“If it's no trouble than I would love too.”

“Yeah, it's no problem … maybe you can come over to my house today my parents won’t mind.”

“Sure I would just have to tell my parents, where do you live?”

“My address is 4460 vales crossing drive.”

“Wow you live just two houses down”

“Really? This makes things easier!”

“Someone is excited,” Weiss says laughing

“Yeah, it’s just Yang doesn’t like books like I do”

“I can see that.” The bell rings and everybody gets up and meets before they leave.”So blake I’ll come over to your house after school.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait!’ Blake says basically jumping up and down from enthusiasm since we were going to talk about books.

“Yeah I can’t wait either so I’ll see you later,” Weiss says and walks away when Blake says bye. The girls start walking away and Ruby looks at Weiss.

“So Weiss you going to Blake’s house today.”

“Yeah we’re going to talk about books and she is going to let me borrow one from her,” Weiss says happily while bringing up another topic.

Line Break: Ruby conversation ten minutes earlier.

Ruby saw Weiss and Blake walk away to talk in the corner of the cafeteria. Ruby wondered why they went to go do that. She could talk to Yang for now until she gets back.

“So Yang how did you meet Blake?”

“Oh I saw her sitting in the corner and I went to go talk to her and we just kind of got along.”

“Hmmm weird oh well better than how Weiss and I met”

“Yeah how is it going in between you guys”

“It's going great we talked and now we’re here”

“Well, I’m still surprised that she stuck around from what I did yesterday”

“Well I’m not, you should have seen her yesterday she was cool and you heard her we are super besties so our friendship will never end.”

“I believe that but, it looks like Blake is going take your spot?”

“WHAT” Ruby than looked at Weiss and Blake who were whispering to each other. This made Ruby worry because Weiss was her first friend and she wanted to hang out with her all the time.

“Don’t worry Ruby Weiss stay your best friend because Blake is my best friend”

“Your right Weiss made a promise and I trust her.”

“That’s the spirit Rubes.” Weiss and Blake come back and sit a couple seats away from the group. This confuses Ruby and Yang who look over and see an excited Blake and a smiling Weiss.  
Yang looks over at Ruby who is still confused.”What do you think they are talking about now?”

“Don’t know but we only got five minutes left anyway.” The five minutes pass by and everyone splits up to go to their classes.

-x-x-

It was the end of the day and the students were waiting in class to wait for their bus to be called. Ruby was wondering if Weiss was still going to Blake’s house.”You still meeting up with Blake today?”

“Yeah I said this before but I still Cannot wait to talk to her more about those books”

“Well, I hope it goes well.” The intercom came on and called their bus and they started heading for the bus loop. Since the four girls live in the same neighborhood they all rode the same bus and they were the last ones to get dropped off.”So Weiss where do you want to sit?” Ruby said and looked over to Weiss who was talking to Blake.”Weiss?”

“Oh ruby, sorry but I’m going to sit with Blake and get to know each other more”

“That’s alright I’ll just sit with Yang,” Ruby said with a fake happy tone. She was starting to think that Blake was Weiss’s best friend since she was talking to her more. Ruby sat next to Yang who was dozing off in her seat while Weiss and Blake were sitting a couple seats back. The bus ride was boring since Ruby was sitting there while her sister was sleeping. They finally arrived at their neighborhood after what seemed like hours. Ruby heard her name being called by Weiss but didn’t respond and just kept walking home by herself since she heard Yang talking to them. She couldn’t face Weiss right now because she was thinking if Blake took the spot of super bestie.

Line break: Weiss’s side of getting off the bus

Weiss got off the bus with Blake and Yang and Ruby ahead of them.”Let me go say bye to Ruby for now and we can go to your house.” Weiss said while trying to get Ruby’s attention.

“Ruby”

“Ruuubbyy”

“Ruuuuubbbbyyyy”

“Ruuuuuuuuubbbbbbbyyyy”

“RUBY!” Weiss yelled and still didn’t get her attention which left Weiss and the other girls confused.

“Maybe she is just too tired to talk?” Yang says and Blake agreeing with her.

“I’ll ask her tomorrow, anyways should we get going blake?”

“Yeah let's go while the day is still young”

Line break: Ruby’s house

Ruby went inside the house and into the house and went into thinking. ‘Maybe she was trying to get to know Blake’ Ruby thought to herself. She was going to continue but Yang came in and sat next to her on the bed.

“Hey ruby what’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“Ruby tell me I’m your older sister”

“No”

“Ruby please”

“No”

“Ruby tell me please”

“FINE! IM JEALOUS OKAY!”

“Ruby, calm down. No need to shout--”

“NO! IM JEALOUS THAT WEISS IS TALKING TO BLAKE AND NOT ME!” Ruby finally calmed down after what she realized what she said and started talking to her in a softer tone.” It's just that I thought I was her best friend, friends aren’t we supposed to be hanging out with each other all the time.” Ruby says who is starting to feel even more said and her eyes are getting misty.

“Ruby she made a promise and said that you are her best friend and I bet you still are she was just trying to get a new friend.” Yang makes Ruby look up at her.” How much do you want to bet that by Friday you guys will be back to talking to each other.”

“Your right Yang she was trying to make a new friend and I’m still her best friend.”

“There you go, Rubes, now how about we some cookies and milk to eat and play some Mario?”

“Sure” 

Line break: Blake’s parents

Blake’s parents were nice they were Ghira and Kali belladonna a panther Faunus and a cat Faunus which is where Blake get's her ears from, but they were nice which is good. We went to Blake's room which was a twin bed and a nightstand with a clock and a closet to the left. The thing that got my attention was her bookshelf that was full of books.

“You were not joking when you said you loved books,” Weiss said jokingly which caused Blake to blush from embarrassment. 

“Yeah, like I said I love books,” she chuckled while tiptoeing to reach for a book.”Here is the book I was talking about.” It was a paperback book about three hundred pages long.

“Ok thank you what should we do now?”

“Well I was going to say read but how about we talk about our best friends instead”

“Do you want to go first?”

“Yeah so my best friend is Yang”

“My best friend is Ruby”

“What do you like about Ruby?”

“The things I like about Ruby are a lot of things”

“Well we got time”

“Do you know how we met?’

“Yeah Yang told me”

“Well i thought she was annoying but in reality she was just really nice that is one thing I like about her, the second thing in is she shows her feelings, not like the people of Atlas who were just cold. The third thing is she is really fun to be around and I like her dog ears and tail and her hair color and eye color is unique her silver eyes are so cool and red tipped hair is cute, that's what I like about Ruby.”

“Wow that was really nice”

“Yeah so what about Yang?”

“The things i like about Yang is she is so carefree and protective, also she has good humor even the puns are funny for me and that’s what i like about her.”

“Looks like we both like our best friends a lot”

“I mean they are our best friends for a reason”

“Yeah they are”

Line break: Weiss’s house

Weiss was walking back to her house when she saw Yang sitting on her steps leading up to the door. When she noticed Weiss she got up and walked up to her.

“Hey Weiss how are you”

“I’m doing good Yang, not that i’m minding you’re here, but why are you here?”

“Well, I’m about to tell you something that has been bothering Ruby for the whole day.”

“Okay”

“Ruby is…. jealous “

“She is what?”

“She’s jealous. She’s been like that the whole day”

“Why is she jealous?” Weiss says confused. Why would Ruby be jealous all she did was .. hang out… with blake … all day.”Is it because I have been hanging out with Blake all day?”

“Yes, and she was really mad. She was shouting and almost cried”

“What! why would she cry!”

“Because you are her first friend and best friend at that and you know dog Faunus like attention from who they deem as their best-trusted person”

“Me?”

“Yes, you!”

“B-but I only met her yesterday and I yelled at her the first time we met!”

“Yeah you did yell at her but you defended her and apologized so that is why you have her trust”

“But why not her own family?”

“Because like I said you are her first real friend”

“Really?”

“Yes really”

“Alright I know what I must do”

“That is?”

“That is a secret you will find out tomorrow”

“Okay”

Line break: next morning on the bus

Weiss was sitting on the outside of the seat with Ruby on her right looking out the window and Yang and Blake in the seat across.”Ruby, can I talk to you?”

“Yeah what do you need” Weiss took a deep breath then let it out and started talking.

“So why did I hear that you were jealous yesterday?”

Ruby who was not expecting that started getting nervous and started sputtering.

“W-who t-told you t-that!”

“Doesn’t matter so why were you jealous.” Weiss knew already she just wanted to hear it from Ruby. Ruby looked at her with sad eyes.

 

“Well, you were hanging out with Blake when we were at lunch and at school so I thought you had a new best friend.” Ruby looked down but her head was lifted up by Weiss’s hand.

“You dolt why would I have a new best friend when I have you”

“So you will still be my best friend?”

“Yes and we will stay best friends”

 

“Okay class for our last assignment I want you guys to write about your best friends and both of you will get up at the front and read them to each other,” Mr.Rodriguez said which gave Weiss and Ruby the opportunity to say why they like each other. Weiss and Ruby up first so that was a good thing. Both of them went up there and got ready.”Alright, Ruby why don’t you go first.”

“Weiss I like you for many reasons, reason one is you have great pretty hair which looks like pure white snow and feels really soft when I touch it, also I like how you put your hair into a side ponytail or when you let flow down, second reason is your wolf parts and how they change color  
And your eyes are a pretty color, third reason and my final reason to make this short is you defended me from bullies and made me a promise that we will be best friends forever and you will keep defending me and I will hold you to that promise because I trust you and that is why you are my best friend Weiss.” Ruby finished with a smile on her face and with Weiss blushing.

“Ruby these are some of the reasons I like you, first reason is that you have a great personality and have a great sense of humor, reason two is that you tried to be my friend when no one else would except for you sister, reason three is that you have cute ears and a cute tail with that awesome black and red color mix and your unique eye color which is the purest, prettiest silver, the final reason is that you are always honest so I will tell you this again we are but friends but even better we are ‘super besties’ and we can trust each other and that is why we are best friends.” Ruby who was listening patiently started wagging her tail because she was happy with what Weiss just said. Weiss who was looking at Ruby almost fell because of a happy Ruby who ran and hugged her while nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Weiss started scratching her ears which got more tail wags and a happy sigh from ruby. Both girls thought the same thing.

‘This is nice’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to upload this in my last class. Hopefully my teacher doesn't catch me.

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is my first fanfiction so bear with me.


End file.
